Governor Ratcliffe
Governor Ratcliffe is one of the villains imprisoned in the Isle of the Lost. He is also the father of Rick Ratcliffe. Before the Isle of the Lost Governor Ratcliffe was a governor of the United Kingdom. He the goes to the new world (North America) to find gold along with the others including John Smith. When they enter the new world, they build up a camp and then sends John to find their whereabouts and sends his troops to get the shovels to finally start digging for Gold and then he could be rich and for King James to lord him and while digging, they are later attacked by Indians (which they called Savages), while fighting the savages, Thomas accidentally almost shot Ratcliffe and with Ratcliffe shooting one Indian, they later escaped and Ratcliffe sends his troops to work and tells Thomas, "and you, learn to use that thing properly, a man's not a man, unless he knows how to shoot". Later, as soon as Wiggins pranks him believing he was killed by the Indians, Ratcliffe realizes that the only thing the Indians were attacking them is supposedly because they were hiding there gold this whole time but next day John tried to tell Ratcliffe and his troops that the Indians are not savages and that there wasn't any Gold in the new world but Ratcliffe doesn't believe him believing it was a lie. He then sends Thomas to follow Smith and to know we're he was going and tells Thomas If he saw an Indian, to shoot them. When Thomas returns to tell that John is been kidnapped by the Savages, Ratcliffe and his troops are armed for battle and they on their way to fight the savages but when Powhatan was going to kill Smith, he is then saved by Pocahontas and then John is released. Ratcliffe thinks that it was a trick and tried to kill Powhatan, only when John saves him, Ratcliffe Shoots John instead. The Troops later gag and torture Ratcliffe for what he has done, and he is then tied up and later taken into a small boat with his last words,"Untie me at once, I'll have your heads for this". Trivia *Ratcliffe's crimes were **Attempting to commit Hate crimes (Native Americans). **Assault (John Smith). **Attempted Mass Murder (Powhatan, Pocahontas, the rest of the Native Tribe). **Deception (King James I, John Smith, Virginia Company Settlers) *Governor Ratcliffe is the only known Villain in the Isle to be based on a real life person. *He is voiced by the late David Ogden Stiers, who also voiced Cogsworth and The Narrator (Beauty and the Beast), and The Archdeacon (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *He is the second Villain to be betrayed or killed by their minions, the first being Scar, the third Yzma, the fourth Dr. Facilier. *He, Jafar and Hades are the only Disney Villains not to die during the Disney Renaissance Era (The Return of Jafar doesn't count in The Auradon Timeline). But Hades cannot die, only because he is a god and therefore immortal. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Isle of the Lost Characters Category:Isle of the Lost Residents